The other half of my heart
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary Fray is broken she also is the new girl. This is her senior year at idris high. Their clary makes some new friends , and meets some new people. for exsample the lightwoods . Jace lightwood. Can he teach her how to love or will her heart completely shatter. CLACE SIZZY MALEC JORDANxMAIA RATING MIGHT CHANGE
1. Idris high

**DISCLAIMER: oh here it is !reads( birth day) name? :( still not casandra clare**

**The song for this chapter is Blackout By Breathe Carolina. **

**CPOV**

Clary Fray woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping and looked over to her clock , it read 6:35." SHIT", she squealed. She nearly sprinted to her bathroom , she striped and got into her shower. After taking a shower she got out her blow dryer and dried her hair. She huffed her red beast out of her way and straightened it . The night before she made a obmbre style with her hair , the top was her original red hair the middle was dyed blond the tips are light pink . Next she pulled out maroon colored ripped skinny jeans and a white flowy chiffon crop top ,lastly she got clean white low top converse . For earrings she got out large, medium and small pairs of pearls and put them on all three of her piecing's. she put her hair into a high pony tail . She ran to her bathroom in a hurry it was already 7:25 school started at 8 . She did her eyes smoky with eyeliner and mascara , to top it of she put on burgundy lip stick pulling her whole outfit together.

* * *

Once She got outside her house she missed all the beautiful orange, red, yellow, brown, and fading green leaves she used to see in Nee York. It was October , her first day . She moved from

New York To California with her foster family a week ago. Her father Valentine Morgenstern killed Her mother Jocelyn Fray before killing himself. Clary was thought to be dead but she was still alive, She was beaten unconscious but not dead. A single tear ran down her face as she drove her red Mercedes Benz to school . Her foster family is very very wealthy. She barley spent time with them, they were also rude telling Clary about how poor she was and also just plane rude

* * *

After a few minutes she was at Idris High . I parked in Senior parking . Once I got out of my car I relised it was 7:59 the bell for class rang and I was late . I walked into the office to get my schedule and walked to her locker 342 she put her stuff in and got her books out . She almost forgot her late slip .Clary's first class was history with , Clary walked in to history . He took the little green slip from her small hand and said, " welcome to Idris high , im your history teacher and you must be" . She cut him off before he finished his sentence " Clary Fray " . He then turned to the class who seemed to be talking " Class we have a new student joining us all from New York,Clary Fray ".

Clary turned to see most boys drooling, And most girls giving her death glares. She heard a lot of whistle's. One boy who had dark brown hair and pale grey eyes make a comment " we could make history if u know what I mean " he said while walking past her , Just in time she was able to trip him. He stumbled to his seat . She smirked . " You can take a seat next to Isabelle" the teacher said . He gestured to a girl .Her hair was long and dark brown , she had deep blue eye's . She was wearing a floral pencil skirt that should be illegal , baby blue point toe stiletto booties , a light pink tank top that said kiss my axe , and the same color cardigan as her shoes . She wore baby pink lipstick and light shimmery eye shadow . Izzy and Clary instantly clicked and they had all the same classes at the same times .

* * *

That whole day went swiftly until lunch

* * *

**HELLLLLLLLO**

**did u like hummmmmm ?**

**jace is come next chappie PINKY PROMISE !**

**Thums for hot clary ...tried my best to make her badass**

**next chappie should be up tomorrow..**

**whell till tomorrow loves**

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**GOOD OR BAD IDC ( constructive critisim )**

**JUST REVIEW !**

**Byee - okayitswayland**


	2. No eye sex & Mr sparkles

**I don't own TMI **

Clary was having a great first day at Idris High. That was until lunch . Clary and Izzy had walked into the cafe together talking about a party Izzy was invited to on Friday night and that Clary should come. When Clary and Iz got over to the table Clary waited patiently for Isabelle to introduce her while playing with her tiny hands . She saw 3 boys and 1 girl one of the boy's was wearing sky blue leather pants , white tom's , a pink v neck ,and alot of glitter. Sparkly eye shadow and a thick cat's eye eyeliner. His jet black hair was spiked up with specks of glitter here and there. He was Asian with yellowish cat- like eye's **(A/N: i kinda forgot how he looks -_- sorry!)** Clary would have thought they were contacts if he hadn't just rubbed them. **  
**

The boy sitting next to had ink black hair and deep blue eye's like Isabelle's he could have been her twin, he probably was. He was wearing black. Black tee , half zipped black hoodie with holes , dark black jeans and black combat boots . Next to him was a girl who had brown curly hair and curves , wearing a royal blue graphic tee that said " don't you wish your girlfriend was grammatically correct like me ?" in big bold white letters , dark blue skinny jeans and black and white low top converse. The boy about 2 seats away from her had blond curly messy-ish hair. A black leather jacket, dark jeans and combat boots . From Clary's angle she couldn't see much . She was cut off of her thinking by Isabelle ." Magnus, Alec, Jace, Maia this is Clary , Clary the group". Just then the blond turned around and , _HOT DAMN ,no no_ _no no clary snap _out of it . He was wearing a plain white tee that you could she his muscle's threw . He was very well built .He was pure gold. From his golden eyes that made her melt to his Perfectly tanned skin . And his hair his beautiful silky hair . His oh so PERFECT hair. Clary debated which would be worse touching his hair or asking for him to stay their so she could get her sketch pad and pencils .

"Jace", Iz cut in " she's not peice of meat, stop the eye sex. you to clary."

I followed over to were Izzy went , she sat next to Maia so I sat next to Jace who i couldn't help but notice was staring intently at me .

I looked over and his eyes were peirceing thorough mine. He opened his mouth to say something when Mr. Sparkles spoke

" So Clary is it , im Magnus u can call me mags I L-O-V-E love your hair! so your coming to my party on friday with Isabelle right ,

It's the same night as homecoming . " sure , why not "I said with a sweet smile.

"Awesome so see any cute boy's yet?" Izzy muttered What about that kid Simon Loeies He's kinda cute . You seen him brown big eye's behind black big glasses . Curly dar brown hair , Gamer tee every day? " "That sounds like my old friends but his name is Simon Lewis" I muttered sadly **(A/N : you can see where im going with this *_,* :] !) **

Simon was my best friend since pre-k . Untill i moved in the middle of 5th grade but we still kept in touch ... He had told me he moved but never told me were.

" Leading our team to victory like always." The blond one said cocky tone. So little red am i gunna see u their?" Yep I guess . and its Clary

I said walking ou of the cafe to get to art early

The rest of the school day went well . But for some reason all I could think about was Jace

**There you go long awaited chapter 2 **

**IM so sorry i know how it feel's to wait alog time for a new chapter ofa story **

**I would have got it sooner but iv'e been in toronto for academic purposes ( drama and glee club) **

**please please please please review **

**I love to hear from you**

**bad - good -great- a discrace to the human race doesn't matter just reveiw**

**please**

**till next time**

**hahaahahahha LEFTY NO LACKIN**

**~okayitswayland~**

**byeeeeeeee**


End file.
